


Planemo

by captaineifersucht



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Nigel's unending adoration of Adam, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaineifersucht/pseuds/captaineifersucht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is alone and craving physical comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planemo

**Author's Note:**

> hannibalsketches has been fueling my spacedogs muse lately and I had some free time :)

_**Planemo:** A large planet or planetary body that does not orbit a star. Planemos instead wander cold and alone through the cosmos. _

If only he could just reach a _little_ farther.

Except Adam knew he couldn’t, because he’d been trying to move his fingers deeper for over an hour. Three of them were buried to the knuckle inside of his hot, throbbing body, and he couldn’t hit that spot that Nigel always did, couldn’t offer himself any release.

His erection pulsed in time with his heartbeat, bobbing up against the soft flesh of his stomach and leaving the skin there tacky with seminal fluid. Adam knew that he didn’t like the feeling of orgasm without something pressing hard and insistent against his prostate--it wasn’t a full-bodied feeling, didn’t give him the high he craved. He knew what happened when Nigel was rubbing the full, sensitive gland with his calloused, thick fingers or his thick cock as pleasure crashed over his form in waves, making all the sounds, the sights, the sensations beside ones given to him by Nigel disappear. Everything was muted, dulled down and Adam loved it. He craved the quiet, imagined that he was just like everyone else in this respect.

But Adam couldn’t bring himself the pleasure that only Nigel could offer, only a facsimile, an imitation. Nothing ever came close.

Nigel had been gone for three days. Although Adam knew it wasn’t true, he thought that his food tasted blander. It was the same meal that he always ate, but Nigel wasn’t there to share it with him. Adam went to bed at the same time, woke up and showered while the sun rose over the redwoods and mountains of California, but it all felt dull. 

So with the third day turning into the third night, Adam tried the one thing he knew would bring some life back into his routine. But his fingers weren’t long enough, his grip wasn’t tight enough, palms too soft and he couldn’t thrust into himself fast enough. 

Adam’s face was flushed, sweat pouring from his brow and pooling in the small of his back, the dips of his collar bones. His rim was reddened and swollen around his knuckles, sensitive on the verge of pain. The whimpers and gasps that left his mouth, pretty noises, Nigel always called them, were turning into grunts of frustration because Adam didn’t want to cum this way.

He didn’t want to feel so empty, so alone, and entirely without the man who often threatened to fill him to overflowing. 

Tears were the only things spilling from Adam’s body now. He let go of his erection, purpling tortured flesh still crying for some release. Adam could feel his fingertips brushing just near his prostate, so close to what he wanted--well, the synthetic version of what he wanted. His vision was blurring, he was _so_ close.

“ Adam,” he heard.

Someone was saying his name. 

A deep voice, so sultry, so persuasive that Adam couldn’t reason his way out of Nigel’s requests, not even from the start.

Adam turned his head to the side, let his lips part with something akin to happiness at the vision of his respite. 

Nigel dropped his black duffel back to the ground and began to walk forward. Adam couldn’t stop focusing on the corded muscles of his forearms, the prominent superficial veins. They were always there, a spider-web pattern upon tan skin, like the dotting of stars in the night sky. Adam could trace them, feel the power in the tendons and life in his blood. These were sure things. Nigel was a sure thing, would always find his way home to Adam.

Adam felt an index finger moving down his spine, Nigel’s weight dipping the bed.

“ Oh, darling.”


	2. Conjunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel scratches the itch that Adam couldn't reach.

_**Conjunction:** An event that occurs when two or more celestial objects appear close together in the sky._

“ Gorgeous,” Nigel growled against the dip in Adam’s back. It wasn’t just a term of endearment, but the perfect word to describe the feast laid out below him. 

The younger man was on his hands and knees, pert ass raised up to hump Nigel’s fingers. Fingers that had replaced Adam’s own not moments before, wet with the remnants of lube. Sinking into the wet heat of him was like coming home, and Nigel was more than ready to replace his digits with the cock straining against the too tight denim of his jeans. But first, he had to give Adam what he’d begged for.

And it was so sweet, the sound of his slightly shaking voice, stuttering from the overwhelming sensations, his lips red and shining with spit after he had licked them. 

“ _Please_ , Nigel. I-I want you to fuck me.”

How beautiful, that his shy boy would go as far as swearing to have Nigel inside of him. They’d come so far. “ Yeah, baby?”

He had carded his fingers through the short black hair, tugged at the nape.

It was so hard to resist Adam when he had tried to press his fingers deeper in himself, had let out a moan close to a sob.

“ Do you want Daddy’s cock, baby?” 

Nigel had three fingers in him, bent down to press into his prostate. Adam was panting and whimpering in the back of his throat, his hips canting in small circles. He nodded, a sharp and short thing.

“ Use your words, darling.” Nigel was practically purring, pressing kisses into the bumps of Adam’s spine. “ I want to hear your pretty voice, missed it so much.”

“ Yes, please.”

Too polite, too safe. Nigel rubbed the sensitive gland below his fingertips and pressed in deeper. “ Please _what_ , baby?”

There was a moment where Adam shivered and shook his head. A second when Nigel began to withdraw himself from the wanting body below him.

“ N-no! Nig-Daddy. Daddy, _please_ fuck me. I need you.” Adam was stretching out like a cat, his ass impossibly high in the air, hole clenching around Nigel’s knuckles as he moved his fingers out. His face was flushed bright red, the color flooding the bridge of his nose and trickling down his neck. 

“That’s it. That’s my good boy.”

Nigel spread Adam’s cheeks when his fingers were fully removed, a growl rumbling in his chest when the bereft rim fluttering weakly around nothing, a beautiful opening for him to slide his cock into. He wanted to dip his tongue inside of it, eat Adam out until he was weeping into the pillows--but it wasn’t time for that. Adam was already oversensitized, he needed this to end before they crossed the fine line between pleasure and overstimulation. Nigel knew where that was now. 

The lube that had been discarded to the nightstand was picked up again. Nigel poured it onto his length, gave himself a few slow strokes and admired the sight of Adam trying to back himself up into Nigel’s pelvis. He pushed the leaking head against the waiting entrance before him, a heavy sigh leaving his lungs when his glans popped past the tight ring.

“ Daddy,” Adam breathed from below him, pushing his hips backwards faster than Nigel was moving forward. 

“ Yeah, baby, so tight for me.” 

Adam nodded again, crying out when Nigel stopped the slow slide in and began to thrust in with earnest, slamming into his swollen prostate. Nigel couldn’t stop his own grunts. Their noises were a part of the cacophony of sound in their bedroom, the prominent notes above the slapping of skin against skin and Nigel’s wet stroking of Adam’s cock. 

He moved his right hand from the vicegrip it held on the flesh of Adam’s ass to wrap around his pale chest. Nigel pulled the boy up from where he laid nearly flat on the bed so his chest was flush against his smooth, slim back. Pressed so tightly together, Nigel slowed the gyration of his hips, dipping his nose into the crook of Adam’s neck.

“ Gonna come for Daddy?” Adam was pushing back into his cock, thrusting into his hand. His breathing was harsh, labored, eyelids fluttering shut. “ Go on, baby.”

“ Ni-Nigel…” 

With his teeth worrying a ruddied mark into Adam’s porcelain skin, Nigel felt the younger man’s release splash on his thumb and forefinger, coating his palm. He could feel as Adam’s breathing stuttered and halted as the waves of orgasm crashed over him. Nigel remembered how Adam had described it one night post coitus, slurred words from a boy in a bubble bath; his vision would dim and flicker, the sounds around him dulling to white noise, and he could feel every nerve ending, every muscle over stimulated. Adam said that it was the best, most calming feeling in the world. 

The thought helped Nigel find his own end deep inside the quivering form below him. He pulled out quickly to rub down Adam’s sides, press soft, calculated kisses to his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and finally his mouth. How surprised his confederates would be to see him treating the shaking boy below him with such care.

“ I love you, Adam,” he swore against his short curls, allowing the other man to stretch out his limbs as he saw fit and loosen sore muscles. When his pale arms began to cling to Nigel’s shoulders, he took his cue to carry Adam towards their bathroom.

It was comforting, the weight of fingers laced together on the back of his neck, the tendons of Adam’s knee joint stretched over his bicep as he carried the boy bridal style. He knew Adam trusted him. He knew that he belonged here.

When Adam came back to himself, lying back against Nigel’s chest, torso deep in warm water, his eyes refocused as he turned in Nigel’s arms, it was with a smile.

“ I love you too, Nigel.” 

Their lips met first in a peck, then with something more, Nigel licking his way into the opened mouth kisses he loved so much, ones that made him possessive and hot all over again. He went to pull away, only to find Adam already doing so, words perched on his tongue.

“ But you have to promise not to leave for that long again. I miss you too much, I don’t like it when you’re gone. Two days is fine, but not three. Promise me.”  
Nigel could see the earnest adoration in Adam’s bright blue eyes, the purity that was encased in a sinful form. He wanted nothing more than to provide for Adam, whatever he wanted or needed--even if that meant switching professions. Knowing how seriously Adam took promises, Nigel replied with complete sincerity.

“ I promise, gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ I'm also on Tumblr!](http://lemonscientist.tumblr.com)


End file.
